


A bathhouse fuck

by Thefallen1986



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 2: A Fantasy Harvest Moon
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Kissing, Post Timeskip, Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986
Summary: Cammy and Aaron have sex in the bathhouseUnderageSet during the second generation
Relationships: Aaron/Cammy (Rune Factory)
Kudos: 1





	A bathhouse fuck

Cammy smirked as Aaron came over too the bathhouse, she had been waiting for a chance too fuck Aaron, their naughtyness started when Aaron’s father Kyle had disappeared and today he is all hers as she bolted the doors too the bathhouse shut.

Stripping naked Cammy smirked as Aaron admired her body massaging her developing breasts and blowing him kisses, soon he was licking her nipples, Cammy playing with her pigtails as Aaron started too finger her pussy “Mhmmm bad boy want Cammy’s tight pussy? Want too have underage sex with me?” Aaron kissed her as he stripped naked revealing his six inch cock, a drool chain linking them as he answered “Stupid question sexy”

Aaron sat on the edge off her stoll, stroking his cock as Cammy approached him with a hunger for his cock, soon she was swallowing his cock, slightly gagging on his cock as she licked and slurped his cock , her hands massaging his balls as she kissed the tip off his cock, giving Aaron a saucy wink as she went back too work on his cock , Aaron grunting as she brought him close to orgasm, soon he was holding onto her pigtails as he cummed! 

Her mouth was full off his cum, she looked at Aaron and smirked as she tackled him too the floor and kissed him sharing the taste off his cum, her tongue duelling with his as she moved her hand too his cock and set too work on getting him hard again “Fuck Me” was all she whispered getting Aaron pumped!

Laying on the floor Cammy beckoned Aaron over, spreading her pussy so Aaron got a good show, inch by inch he shoved his cock into her tight pussy, both gasping as his cock was all the way in, soon he was fucking her on the floor, his cock going in and out off her pussy, the older girl stroking his hair as she gasped, she hoped too fuck him forever and ever! Soon Aaron was edging closer and closer too his orgasm, pulling Cammy close he grunted and cummed in her tight pussy, both ended up a sweaty mess, they just laid on the floor for a time and just hugged and kissed each other, both lost in their lust for each other.

Soon they had a joint bath with each other and made sure the other was squeaky clean, both giving each other a final kiss, making plans too fuck like this again!

END

fun fact I paired Aaron with Cammy during my playthrough off second gen.


End file.
